bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fujimoto
Fujimoto (藤本) was the 5th seated officer under the 5th Division Captian, Shinji Hirako. She had progressed greatly in the Gotei 13 up until Sosuke Aizen`s Hollowfication experiment. I do not wish to spoil my story for anybody. Please, read my story before reading any of the information on this page. I`m simply using this to promote my story and to organize the facts. I`ll try to organize this so that the information is shown from beginning to end. That way, you could read through this if you`ve already read a few chapters and stop when you realize you haven`t gotten that far in the story yet. I will put } '''as a warning. Fujiko Mine - My Inspiration I was reading Shinji`s profile page on "Bleach Wiki" and it said that he dresses similar to Lupin the 3rd from Lupin III. So, I looked up the show to see if Lupin, the character of the show that Shinji was styled after, had a female partner in the show. He did; Fujiko Mine. So, since I`m pairing Fujimoto, my OC, up with Shinji, I decided I`d style her after Fujiko. Hence her name which I also mixed in with Rangiku Matsumoto`s lastname since her, Fujiko and now Fujimoto are all somewhat alike. Fujiko also reminds me very much of Nami from One Piece. Personality "She... is a hard one to figure out, isn`t she?" ~Sosuke Aizen to Shinji Hirako She is known to be rather unpredictable. She has many '''sides to her. The comically bad-tempered side. The serious, scary side. The stern, mature side. The childish, stubborn side. The lazy, easy-going side. The sarcastic, "Get outta meh face" side. The humorous, fun-loving side. The loving, warm-hearted side. It all depends on where you stand with her. She can be erratically hyper one moment then she could be all "Sit back, relax and stop botherin` meh!" the next. She does not ''like to be disturbed while relaxing. She is a very grumpy, ill-tempered morning person and is normally always late in the morning. Whenever anybody attempts to scold her on it, she bites their head off. Good thing she comes to, looks at the clock and freaks out trying to get ready about half an hour after her alarm clock goes off in the first place or she would probably never get out of bed. When she is having one of her '''turbo' moments where she is attempting to get things done quickly, getting in her way will earn you a few bruises. When she is mellow, she is not murderously grumpy or hazardously energetic, but at her safest, "in-between" stage where her energy level is just right. Habits She is always late, having a hard time getting up in the morning. She always ends up staying up late, whether by choice or not. She sometimes chooses to stay up, somehow managing to effortlessy pull off an all-nighter. "As soon as I begin sleeping, its hard to stop. I never actually want to go to sleep though. I`m more lively at night." ~Fujimoto Then, there is the fact that she has a hard time sleeping. She is sometimes afraid to go to sleep because of her nightmares and, after the nightmares, she is too unsettled to get back to sleep. She ends up staying up until she finally passes out, often having to drink heavily and/or take sleeping pills to do so. A deadly mix, but she needs them to sleep. She takes naps during the day and can be found sleeping in random places. This is because of the lack of sleep and sleeping pills. - She also has the habit of gripping things when nervous, scared or stressed out. She does it to keep her hands from shaking. - Holding onto another person calms her when stressed out or scared. - She only smokes when seriously stressed out to calm herself. - She bites her thumb nail when nervous or thinking hard. - She bites her nails absent-mindedly when waiting for something/someone or thinking about something. - She often tugs on peoples clothes to get their attention. If they ignore her, she throws them by their clothing into a wall or whatever is there to throw them at. Alcohol? Alcohol doesn`t have lasting affects on her after she has slept for a while and she doesn`t get bad hangovers for some reason. When drinking alone, she is normally just sitting around, trying to relax, and wash away the depression from her nightmares to get to bed. This is the only time she drinks alone. While drinking with people, she becomes very happy and affectionate with anybody she considers a friend, but doesn`t really speak to anybody else. Its like they aren`t there at all, she completely ignores them. She can always remember what happened while she was drunk the night after and enjoys drinking with her friends since she doesn`t worry or stress at all when she does, has fun, and doesn`t do stupid things. (Well, for the most part.) After the first party they had like this, she almost seems obsessed, often the one to insist they drink and party. Powers and Abilities Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:5th Division Category:Seated Officer Category:Fanon Character Category:Patrol Corps Category:Stealth Force Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Executive Militia Category:Detention Unit Category:Reversal Counter Force